


Blind Heroic Love

by ArtisticWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticWind/pseuds/ArtisticWind
Summary: America gets into an accident and gets transported to the hospital. Arthur comes to support Alfred with one major problem. Shipping: UsUk. Rating is Teen for minor language in later chapters!Warnings: This is a fluff yaoi (boyxboy). If you are uncomfortable with reading such, I advise you to please not read.  Also, Human names are used in this fanfic. Thank you for your understanding!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is one I wrote a while ago so it won't be as good as my other fanfics.

England's POV:

The cold wind blew past me as I ran. Where was I running to? Well, the hospital because silly America was there. Why was he there? Some accident happened. What happened? I have no idea... But that was the least of my worries. My hand reached for the hospital door as I bolted in. The nurse jumped and looked to me.

"Are you visiting someone?" she kindly asked. I walked to her, a little out of breath.

"Yes...Al-fred..." I barely voiced as I was trying to catch my breath.

She smiled, "I see...please sign in and then go to room 202." I nodded, quickly signing in and fast walked to the elevator. When inside, I quickly pushed the 2 and crossed my arms as I shifted my weight to my right; tapping my left foot. The doors opened and I walked out, looking for a sign to point me to 202. There!

A sign that had 200-250 and an arrow pointing right and 251-299 with an arrow pointing the other way. I turned right, searching for 202, which was the second room to the right and quietly knocked on the closed door. Seconds later, a man, which was one of the nurses, opened the door.

"Come in." he whispered, greeting me inside. "He's still asleep." he told me as I walked to the bed.

"How is he?" I asked, looking at the bed that held an injured, resting America. The doctor seemed to freeze for a second, looking like he was searching for an answer. "Answer me god dammit!" I barked.

The doctor's eyes widened as his pointer finger hit his lips to tell me to be quiet. I crossed my arms, still looking for him to answer. "He...It looks like he's going to not be able to see for a while." I looked down to Alfred's face, his eyes were covered with bandages, and his face had a few scratches here and there.

"I see." I grumbled, sitting down on the cushioned seat near his bed. The doctor nodded and left the room, only to pop his head back in.

"Oh! I forgot! He might want to know why it's dark. Don't tell him today since he's just waking up. And also, try not to freak out. He might not register your voice right away." I look to him and nod to say I understand and he leaves. I sigh, looking back to Alfred and a smile slightly formed, but went neutral as a small grunt came from America. "America?"

Another grunt, showing he was somewhat awake. "America, are you awake?" I ask.

"N...Yeah..." he softly said, yawning afterwards. I smiled, happy to see him okay. "What happened?" he then asked, stretching, "And why is it so dark?"

I somewhat froze before answering, "You just got in a small accident and you -"

"Are in a hospital?" America cut me off.

I gulped, and moved on to the second question. "It's night time." I lied, "and since you were resting, the lights are off."

"What about the window?" Alfred's head moved around, seemingly looking around the lighted room.

"The blinds are closed." I lie, then bit my lip. I hated myself so much. I was lying to America, my Alfred.

"By the way, who are you?" Alfred then wondered, looking towards me.

Just as the doctor said, he didn't register my voice. I opened my mouth to answer. "And where's Arthur?" my eyes widened as I noticed he asked where I was. I felt heat at my cheeks and smiled.

Not minding the heat, I decided to answer. "I'll go get him." I say, since it would be hard to explain I was Arthur. I get up and walk to the door and waited for a while to close the door.

"Arthur?" I walk over and sit down.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Where are you? It's so dark in here...Why can't we get some lights on?" I wanted to say everything, but I knew I couldn't. I quickly thought of an explanation.

"The doctors believe it will give you a headache, since you just woke up." I fibbed; my stomach turned ever so slightly. His arm then started to search for me, patting around on the bed and then around the sky. I sigh as a smirk appeared and I moved my chair to the bed.

I took his hand, "Here I am..." I voiced softly. His hand grasped mine as a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm so glad you are here..." he smiled. I smile, the heat returning to my cheeks. We started talking about how life was in Britain and soon it was dark. The sound of small snores was a signal that America was asleep.

The doctor then came in, saying it was past visiting hours. "Doctor, can't I stay here?" I ask, hoping it would be okay. "I want to be with him when he wakes up." I explain before I get his answer. He smiled and nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I smiled as I lightly put my head against the back of the chair. Before I knew it, I dozed off.

"Arthur..." I barely hear my name as I awake. "Arthur." I open my eyes and straighten my neck. The room was fuzzy, and I blink a couple of times to clear my view. "Arthur." I look over to America. Was he dreaming? Or is he awake? "Arthur..." Alfred's arm moved slowly on the bed, searching for me. I smile slightly as I move my hand towards his. "Arthur!" sorrow in his voice now.

"I'm here." I lowly said, grabbing his hand. He grasped it.

"Arthur." he smiled.

"What is it What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I had a weird dream...And you were in it." he explained, his smile went neutral. He then yawned and moved his hand to his eyes. I quickly grabbed his hand, for I felt it was too early for him to know about his real injury.

He looked to me, "What is it?" he asked, worried.

"I...I had a dream as well..." I stuttered, not knowing if I was fibbing or not. His worried face changed to a kind smile.

"Really? Tell me about it." he smiled, excited to know about it.

"Only if you tell me about yours." I insisted, smiling.

"Alright, alright." he agreed.

"Well, I'll tell you what I remember, okay?" he nodded and I continued, "Well, I remember there was me. I was searching for something, going through halls. But I didn't open any of the doors I passed until there was a door at the end of the hallway...I opened it and then there was light. That's when I woke up." I explained.

"Interesting." America pondered and then smiled. "I guess I have to tell you what I remember for my dream...huh?"

"Yes..."

"Alright...Let's see. We were in a house, you on a couch and I...I don't remember what I was doing...I walked to you and when I went around to your face, you were crying. I tried to call to you, but you just kept crying. I thought the hero would save you, but that's when I awoke..." he said.

I smiled, "Well, I'm not crying...So, I'm fine."

"I know you are because you're with the hero!" he smiled in return.

"Yes, I guess so..." I agreed, still smiling. I wished that I could see his blue eyes...and I wished he could see soon. It was getting hard to keep the truth away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2 of my old work. Please know this is an old fanfic so it's not the best. I just want to share my story that was on Fanfiction.net with you guys. XP As always, you can comment or PM me anything. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you~

America's POV:

It's been three days since I was in the hospital. Thankfully, Britain was there, so I was never lonely. Then again, I, the hero, would think of something...right? The bad part was that the hospital staff didn't have the lights on. I begged them to turn them on, but apparently, the hero cannot be exposed to light yet. I hope they will turn them on soon...I want to see Britain and the doctors, the room I was in and what the bed was like as well.

The one thing I didn't get was when the sky was light. Was I always awake at night? I never got it, but never really wanted to ask either... Today basically Britain and I talked more about how life was in Britain and how me, the hero, was and also how life in America was as well. And we fell quiet for a few minutes, or so, and nothing else was coming to mind.

"Is it me, or does this day seem to be longer than usual?" I find myself asking.

"Hm...I don't know. I guess so. Maybe just because you're awake longer than normal." Britain answered.

"I see...that's probably it." I say, yawning and stretching. My eyes felt awfully itchy today, and I wanted to rub them badly. The thing is, Britain told me it was bad to do that...but it itched so bad! I tried forcing my hand down on the blankets, but my hand just seemed to move up to my eyes. I froze, my hand was touching my face...right?! If so,...then what's this fabric?

I then notice what was going on, and my breathing starts to speed up. I was in a hospital...because of an accident...that took my eyesight away. My body starts to shake a little. Both hands were feeling around my head. The bandages were only around the eyes and it went around my head. So the reason why I couldn't see any light...was because...I had bandages over my eyes...?

"A-america..." Britain stuttered softly, sounding worried.

"I have bandages." I started freaking out. "I can't see..."

"It's temporary." he cut me off, somehow stopping me from freaking out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

Hesitation, "I...The doctor said when you woke up, it would be hard for you to understand...Then, I tried to keep it away." hesitation still in his voice. "I...I'm sorry." it sounded like he was crying. I smiled, loosening up.

I turned towards his voice and opened my arms up, "Come here. Let the hero save you from your tears." A few seconds later I felt his arms around me. I slowly closed him in on a hug, pulling him in tight.

After a few minutes, he quickly pushed away, "The bloody hell; I'm fine, now." he barked, barely speaking the now part. I couldn't help but laugh. "Wa-what?" he quickly studdered. I didn't answer, but I still laughed. I don't know what I found so funny. Maybe it was the way Britain was reacting. It took a little while until I calmed down and smiled.

"Britain..you are so funny." I laugh.

"Wha..? I am not!" he disagreed. I smiled, feeling heat in my cheeks. Again? I thought. This wasn't the first time I had this feeling. I would have to say this feeling started around a month or so ago when we had a meeting. I looked to him explaining what we should do and the feeling just sprung. This feeling...it was love, I believe. I believe this because, I do like Britain...a lot. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

I tilted my head a little, "Nothing is. Why?"

"You just seemed like you were staring somewhere in space." Britain laughed.

"Hard to stare if you can't see anything..." I forced a small smile, even though I was right. I hated this now even more. I couldn't see that face, see what he was feeling, see what he was thinking. What if, right now, he could be sad and I needed to comfort him, but I can't because I don't see his face! My smile went neutral and I bit my lip. Gosh darnit! I thought as my lip started to quiver. Don't cry... It's not THAT bad. Right?!

I hear a small laugh before arms brought me into another hug. "A-Arther?!" I stuttered, shocked, as my cheeks burned up. No response. I smiled, and loosened up a bit, and put my arms around him for the second time.

"Some hero." I heard him mutter.

"Hey!" I jokingly yelled, pushing him of our embrace.

He laughed in response, put his hand on my head and giving me a small noogie, "You never change...do you?"

"I grew! And I matured, so there!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and giving him a pouty face.

Britain sighed, "I guess that's true." He took his hands away from my body (one on the shoulder from when Alfred pushed him away from their hug and one on his head) and I felt a small emptiness. Was I urging for his touch? Or his comfort? Or, just...him? I didn't understand fully what I wanted, but I quickly grabbed his wrist. I had no idea what I was doing; it was like my body was controlling me.

"Wha-what is it?!" Arther asked, sounding a little shocked. I couldn't answer. I didn't know what I wanted. "H-hey! If you have nothing to say, let go of my hand!" he yelled. I smiled, pulling him close.

"Could I ask a favor?" I hear myself ask. I then knew what I wanted...and if he didn't feel the same way, well then, that's fine.

"What?" he asked lowly.

"Kiss me." I could feel him tense up, his muscles in his arm kinda gave it away.

"Wha-what?!" he stuttered, again sounding shocked.

"You heard me..." I gave an evil smile, pulling him closer. My lips met lips; his lips, and again Britain tensed up a little, only to loosen and return it back. We broke after what seemed like hours, and blush covered my face. I was glad actually. I finally let my feelings out.

"A-america." Britain stated, sounding a little unsure of what just happened. I, as well, was confused a little my self of what happened.

"Britain...I." I started, hugging him; since he was close. "I love...you." I confessed slowly, blush covered my face.

He embraced me as well, giving out a small laugh, "I'm glad..." he whispered into my ear. "I love you too." My heart started to race quickly. He...He likes me too?! I thought happily, tightening our embrace.

"I'm glad as well...So glad." I smiled. He cupped my face and turned my head to him for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator PoV:

It was around now a week or so since America was in the hospital, and around four days ago since America and Britain started going out, yes going out! But that was least of America's worries. Since he's been in bed for a week, his legs felt heavy and were starting to fall asleep. The problem was, he couldn't do anything about it.

Since he was 'blind' he couldn't get up without help. As long as he stands for a few minutes to get the blood running, he would fine. Britain, on the other hand, was worried about America. How was he dealing with the injury?

Were his eyes hurting, itching? When exactly do these bandages come off? Alfred's small scars already seemed to go away. It only seemed like there was only the bandages over his eyes, his beautiful blue-green eyes. A small blush covered his face as he stared at him. He's so darn cute. he thought happily.

The doctor came in then, smiling, "Good morning, Alfred. How are you doing today?" It was a girl today, apparently, the guy had off.

Alfred tensed up, not knowing the voice. Arthur sighed, grinning, as he leaned forward and grabbed Alfred's hand, "It's alright Alfred. It's just one of the nurses." he explained kindly.

The American loosened up and smiled, "Oh...I see." he stated, then looking to the nurse. "I'm fine, but when can I stand up? My legs feel like they are going to fall asleep."

The nurse smiled, "Well, do you want to get up now?" she asked kindly. America smiled and nodded excitingly. "Alright, let me get someone to help." she said, starting to go out of the room. Alfred's grip tightened, making Britain flinch a little. He knew that Alfred didn't want another stranger.

"Actually ma'am, I'm going to help him." the British man stated, not really giving another choice. The nurse looked at him, surprised, and thought about it for a while.

Seconds later, she smiled, "Alright, I think that can work. We still need someone in here, just in case." she explained, quickly leaving the room to get someone. A minute or two later, another guy nurse came in.

"Hello." he smiled as he entered. "Do you know what you're doing?" he then asked.

"Why, bloody hell I do." Arthur exclaimed confidentially.

His eyes widened and his hands shot up offensively, "O-okay." he stuttered.

Britain looked over to Alfred and smiled, "Are you ready?"

America smiled and sat up, taking the covers off of him. He rotated his feet slowly to the floor and slid them in the slippers that were there. Alfred grabbed Britain's hand and the side of the bed, pushing himself up. His legs ached and he quickly grabbed Britain's shoulders, feeling like he would fall. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked, worried.

The American looked to him and smiled, "I'm fine. I just felt like I was going to fall."

"Alright." a deep blush covered the British man's face up to his ears. He was glad that the bandages covered Alfred's eyes, because his blue eyes...were so, cute and beautiful. He would probably blush a lot more...and Alfred would see it...Not like it would matter...Right?

"Could I try walking?" Alfred then asked. Britain looked to the guy nurse who thought about it. After ten seconds (it seemed) he nodded.

"You may." Britain smiled, but then it went neutral. He was responsible for anything that would happen right now. He had to make sure America, his America, would not get hurt anymore. Britain wanted to be his shield. He never wanted to let go of the small growing country, but he had to one day...He just had to. But he still wanted to grip on him when America left to be independent.

America nodded, and slowly took a step, while Britain stepped back as well. America then moved his other leg and smiled. "I'm walking!" he exclaimed happily. Arthur smiled but froze when Alfred embraced him.

"Wha-what is it?" Britain asked, his face covered in red.

"It's nothing..." he said, tightening his hug, "I'm just so glad you are here."

Arthur smiled, and blush covered his whole face, "I'm...glad I'm here too." he stuttered, and it was true. Thanks to this small accident, he, the United Kingdom, is now going out with the United States of America. He was there for each step, in the past and now in the present. After a few seconds, a small cough sound came from the nurse. "The bloody hell, Alfred, you can let go!"

A small smile formed on the American as his arms tightened around Britain, making Britain cringe a little. "Seems like you never change." Alfred smirked.

"Alfred...You have to sit down." Arthur told him, slowly leading him to the bed. The hold on his shoulders tightened a little more out of surprise. "W-what is it?" Britain asked, looking up to him.

"You surprised me."

"Oh, sorry." Alfred stepped back and the two moved to the bed. The bed stopped Alfred from going back anymore, but he was able to then flop down on the bed.

"There we go, now." Arthur smiled, looked to the inpatient looking doctor. "The bloody hell, you can go now." he shooed the doctor out. Arthur furiously closed the door after he was out and turned to the bed.

Alfred looked towards the sound of the door and tilted his head slightly. "Everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

Arthur looked away, blushing slightly "I'm quite fine."

"Hmp." Alfred gave out a laugh, "Right." his normal smile appeared.

"Bastard, I said I'm alright, so I'm alright!"

Alfred sighed in agreement, "If ya say so, Artie." A slick smile formed on the American's face, knowing the next reaction.

"I told you a thousand times, do not call me Artie!" Arthur stormed, anger strong on his face.

Alfred's smirk turned upside down to a pout, "But you luv it so much!" Arthur flinched but somehow calmed down. His once angry face was kind once more as his lips slowly turned up for a small smile.

"You slick bastard." he smiled, sitting down next to Alfred. He then sighed, leaning in and putting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Long day?" Alfred asked.

"Hm..." Arthur answered.

"I see. How's your work going along?"

"Eh...I'll get to it."

Alfred smiled, knowing Arthur was taking time out of his schedule to be there for him. He reached down to lightly kiss Arthur's forehead.

The smaller nation looked up to him lovingly, "Is that all I get?" He teased.

Alfred laughed, "Of course not." The two met in a small, but loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe how much I had to edit from my old chapter. I had a lot of mistakes. I'm glad to see how much I've improved. ^w^ So, if you ever go on WattPad and read this (for some odd strange reason) that's what it was like on Fanfiction.net {So nothing was edited}. If that makes sense. Okay, bye!!


End file.
